Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol
Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol is a 2018 Animated Television Series based of the 2005 Nick. Jr Show, Mighty Bug 5. It will be released in October 21, 2018 and aired on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. New Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Merchandise on January 15, 2019. Spin Master has developed the show into a media franchise and released an ongoing line of toys based on it. You can get Costumes, Toys, Party Stuff, Clothes, School Supplies and More in any Stores. Action Animal Packs and Badges: You can get Audryck, Carlito, Carlie Mcgill, Eva, Kendryck and Danjhely in one pack. Featuring the new Action Pack Members: Caramel Carla and Little Flighter. The Animal Patrol Team comes inside a package called "Animal Patrol Action Animal Packs" with a Animal Patrol Badge. Reboots and Spin-Offs Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol in Missions (2019) Bluesy Beaverton and the Children Gang (2020) Crossovers PAW Patrol Rusty Rivets Seasons Seasons: 6 1 (40) (Released in October 21, 2018) 1: Animals and the Chicky-tastrophe/Animals save the Train 2: Paw-Paw Boogie/Animals in a Fog 3: Animals save the Little Hamsters/Animals and the very Midsize Baby 4: Animals save a Circus/Paw a Doodle-Do 5: Paw-Paw Goose/Paw-Paw and Away 6: Animals Pit Crew/Animals Fight Fire 7: Animals save the Fox Kits/Paw-tacular 8: Animals save the Bay/Animals save the Goodway 9: Animals get a Carlie/Animals save the Goldfish 10: Animals save the Treats/Animals get a Lift 11: Animals save a Hoedown/Animals save Bluecorn 12: Animals and the Ghost Pirate 13: Animals save a Pool Day/Circus Animals Formers 14: Animals save a School Day/Animals turn on the Lights 15: Animals make a Splash/Animals Fall Festival 16: Animals save Christmas 17: Animals save a Super Pup/Animals save Lollipop's Robot 18: Animals Go all Squirrel/Animals save a Tweet 19: Animals save a Bat/Animals save a Toof 20: The New Animal of the Team 21: Animals Great Race/Animals Take a Cake 22: Animals and the Beanstalk/Animals save the Turbots 23: Animals save the Camping Trip/Animals and the trouble with Chipmunks 24: Animals save the Space Alien/Animals save the Diving Otter 25: Animals and the Pirate Treasure 26: Animals save the Talent Penguins/Animals save a Chattering Rat 27: Animals save WhiteBlue/Animals save the Show 28: Animals save the Diving Bell/Animals save the Beavers 29: Animals save a Ace/Animals save the Wedding 30: Animals save a Talent Show/Animals save the Corn Roast 31: Little Flighter Join the Animals 32: Animals Leave Danjhely Home Alone/Animals save the Little Forest Critters 33: Animals save the Woodpecker/Animals save Quilly 34: Air-Animals/Animals save the Lil' Stinky's Mini Patrol 35: Animals save the Giant Plant/Animals Get Stuck 36: Animals save a Floundering Bat/Animals save the Pop-Up Penguins 37: Animals save the Beaver's Game/Animals and the Pet Rescuers 38: Animals on Ice/Animals save the Snow Monster 39: Animals save the Ghost/Animals save the Show 40: Animals save Bluecorn's Pet/Bluesy Beaverton save The Animal Patrol Team 2 (40) (Released in November 10, 2018) 3 (40) (November 27, 2018) 4 (40) (December 16, 2018) 5''' '''(40)'' ''(December 24, 2018) 6 (40) (March 2, 2019) Catchphrases Same as the Paw Patrol Lollipop: Animal Patrol is on the roll, "No job is too big, no animal is too small!" "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ruffles O'Reilly: "So we need to start a Mission!" "Animal Patrol are ready to Go go go!" Danjhely: "Ready for a Animal-Paw Rescue!" "I'm Mechanical up!" "I'm Medical Mechanical Up!" Audryck: "Let's Splash in!" "Ready, set, get Waddled!" Animal Patrol, ready for action, Lollipop, sir!" "Ready for action Lollipop, sir!" Carlito: "Spots means on the go!" "Don't lose it, Reuse it!" Eva: "Let's take to the sky!" "This Spaniel Pup's gotta fly!" Kendryck: "Kendryck is on the case!" "These Pet paws uphold the laws!" "Super Spy Kendryck is on the case!" Carlie: "Let's dig it!" "Carlie on the cuddle!" Caramel Carla: "Ice and Snow, I'm ready to go!" "Let's get the Snow Camping Adventure started" Little Flighter: "I'm all flap-up!" StrawBunny: "This Hoppin' Rabbit can hop to the rescue!" Place Yardley (Like Mighty Bug 5) Characters The Series follows Six Anthropomorphic Feral (Insects) Animals was a Moth Duckling named Audryck who leads his Friends. Main Characters: Lollipop (Leader of the Animal Patrol Team) Ruffles O'Reilly (Lollipop's Helper) Audryck (Leader member as a Water Animal) Carlito (Safari Recycling Animal) Carlie McGill (New Character as a North African Construction Animal) Eva (Canine Pilot Animal) Kendryck (Feline Spy-Police Animal) Danjhely (Co-Leader Australian Firefighter-Medical Animal) Caramel Carla (New member of the team as a Forest Article Camper Animal) Freshy Flower (Caramel Carla's Sidekick) Little Flighter (Joining the Team as a Australia Jungle-Repair Animal) Miss Sparkly (A Talking Beaver Driver Pet) Flipsy Flop (Cheerleader) Chippy Chip (Main Villain) Funny Nutty (Main Henchmen for Chippy Chip) Mighty Bug 5 Team: Jason (Mighty Bug) - A Blue Beetle whose superhero identity, Mighty Bug, gives the team its name. His superpower is "mighty vision." Antny (Super Antny) - A small Purple Ant whose superhero ability is the "power to grow." Lizzy (Invisilizzy) - An Orange HoneyBee who can become invisible. Catybug (Go Girl) - A Ladybug with a jet pack, enabling her to fly at high speeds. Parnell - A timid Earthworm with excellent driving skills. His superhero name is the same as his true identity. Princess Bug (Magic Dazzle) - A Light Orange Beetle who is the new member of the Team with her power to Making Magic by using her Magic Wand. Recurring Characters: Kids: Eleni (A Speedy Fox Kit who is Carlito's Friend) Barley Fliptrick (A Alley Cat and Carlie Mcgill's Friend who loves to do tricks) Trinna (A Tree Squirrel who is a Student) Violet Vallery (A Purple Musican Tree Squirrel who is Trinna's Friend) Sneakers (A little Torch Key Raccoon who is a friends with Hummy JewelFeather) Hummy JewelFeather (A Hatchling Hummingbird who is Befriends with the Animal Patrol Team) Bluecorn (A Little Blue Chipmunk who is a friends for the Animal Patrol Team) Lil' Stinky (A little Purple Skunk who is a helping for the Animal Patrol) Rattz (A Light Gray Raccoon who is a best friend for Lil' Stinky) Princess Razzberries (A Princess Gray Fox Kit who is royalty to the other Children) Quilly (A Porcupine who loves to draw and color) Bluesy Beaverton (A Referee Kid) Dania Beaverton (A Cheerleader Kid for the Game) Miss Candiecream (Lollipop's Friend) Smelly Skunkers (Ruffles's Friend) Tannier and Muffins (Twin Flying Squirrels) Adults: Allieia (The Super Kitty) Fire Flight (Talent Animal) Acornutty (Singer) StrawBunny (A Villain in the Movie and a Nice one in the series) Minor Characters: Little Sugarie (Little Flighter's Sister) Ranger Husker (A Husky who lives in a Snowy Place) StrawBunny (A Villain change into a Hero to join the Team) Willow Blue and Hunny Hallie (The Divers) Quinker (A Little Blue Quokka Willow Blue and Hunny Hallie ) Howler and Howlen (Twin Wolf Cubs) Dingo Ditty (A rock star bander Dingo-Dog) Cami Kitson (Kendryck's Sister) Little Loppie (A little Lollipop Joey) Pets: Sweet Treatie (Lollipop's pet Robot Raccoon) Sandy (A Robot Flying Squirrel who is Animal Patrol Team's Pet) Toothsie (A Purple Robotic North American Beaver who is Eva's Pet after Little Flighter made) Coolwater and Melonberry (A Fox Kit and a Otter Pup who are Audryck's and Danjhely's pets) Sparkle Splash (Trinna's pet) Muffin Geepig (Bluecorn's Pet) Hopper (Princess Razzberries's pet Frog) Marco and Biskit (Princess Razzberries's pet Hamsters) Swifti (Sneakers's Best Buddy) Trivia * This show is a Spin-Off of Mighty Bug 5 and it is a based to PAW Patrol. * Mighty Bug 5 Characters are debuting in the Nicktoons Show. * Unlike Mighty Bug 5 is rated TV-Y, Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol is Rated TV-Y7. * Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol's Theme Song is simliar as Wayside and Ending, but the lyrics are different. * The Episodes are references to PAW Patrol. * The Characters are the based of Littlest Pet Shop, Hatchimals Colleggtibles, Little Live Pets and other Merchandise Toys. Some of them based off Animated Cartoon TV Shows and Fanmade. * The Curriculum Board is a references of Nick Jr. * This is a first Nickelodeon and Nicktoons Show to have a Curriculum Board. * This is a first Spin Master Entertainment TV Series to be aired on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. Category:Shows Category:Nicktoons Category:Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol